


Взаимопонимание.

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: О том, как ссоры и удары помогают достичь равновесия в отношениях.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: Hand - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: истории о Руке [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 26





	Взаимопонимание.

С этим круглым выпендрежником, которого Стив Роджерс постоянно таскал с собой, отношения у Руки сразу же не заладились.

«Подумаешь, звезда, – думала она, вместе с Зимним Солдатом рассматривая Щит. – У меня, между прочим, тоже есть».  
«Но не такая красивая, как моя», – услышала она вдруг, и по сочленениям прокатилась дрожь. Солдат машинально накрыл ее живой ладонью, но Рука и не думала нервничать. Она злилась.  
«И вообще, я создан из редчайшего на Земле металла и стою кучу денег», – этот придурок еще и подмигнул ей.

Рука начала звереть.

«От прямого попадания из гранатомета это тебя не спасет, – ответила она. – А будешь много выпендриваться, я это тебе мигом обеспечу».

Если бы у Щита были плечи, он бы точно легкомысленно ими пожал, а так он только снова усмехнулся. А может, это солнечный блик скользнул по блестящей поверхности. Разбираться в этом Рука не собиралась.

Так бы они и разошлись, если бы Солдату не пришла в голову нелепая идея потрогать Щит. Рука смотрела, как он осторожно обводит пальцами звезду, касается царапин и вздыхает.

– Баки?

Роджерс смотрел встревоженно, и Рука напряглась, не понимая, откуда следует ждать угрозы.

«Расслабься, все в порядке. Это он просто вспоминает, – вдруг сказал Щит. – Веришь или нет, но я с твоим хозяином знаком куда дольше тебя. Он хороший парень».  
«Он мне не хозяин», – тут же отозвалась Рука, но Щит лишь хмыкнул.  
«Они оба нам хозяева. Подумай и сама поймешь».  
«Мы – я и он – оружие, – уверенно сказала Рука. – А что до того, какой он хороший – ты не видел, как он убивает».  
«Видел», – вздохнул Щит и замолчал. А Рука подумала, что он такой же точно зануда, как и его – кем он там считает Роджерса, хозяином? Вот и пусть считает. А они с Солдатом лучшая в мире боевая команда.

Ну или по крайней мере были. Она не знала, что и думать по этому поводу. Солдат слишком сильно изменился после того, как они стали жить в квартире Стива Роджерса. Если бы Руку спросили, то она сказала бы, что им как можно быстрее надо отсюда убираться, вернуться на ближайшую базу и ждать новых приказов. Сначала, конечно, придется понести наказание за проваленную миссию, но потом их обязательно простят, ведь они лучшие. При мысли о наказании по Руке прошла неконтролируемая дрожь, и Солдат, все также внимательно продолжая рассматривать Щит, дернул плечом и сжал кулак, успокаивая ее.

«Уходить вовсе необязательно, если не хочется», – сказал Щит.  
«Вот только тебя не спросили», – отозвалась Рука, но и сама поняла, что прозвучало это без прежнего пыла.

Ночью, когда даже Солдат уже наконец устал охранять сон своего товарища, Рука все еще бодрствовала. Не понимая обстановки, она решила держаться до последнего и теперь, не давая себе расслабляться, царапала пальцами пол, на котором они с Зимним спали.

«А можно немного тише?» – услышала она вдруг и вскинулась, едва не разбудив Солдата.

Пластины разошлись, готовые выпустить миниатюрную ракету, и ничего не произошло – одним из условий жизни с Роджерсом стало полное разоружение. Как Солдат мог на это согласиться, Рука не понимала. Конечно, полностью беззащитным он не мог считаться, пока она была с ним. И все же.

«Ты не волнуйся, Кэп не станет настаивать на твоем уничтожении. Он все понимает».  
«И что же это он понимает?» – настороженно спросила Рука.  
«Что вы друг к другу привязаны».  
«Это уж точно, – фыркнула Рука, крепче уперлась пальцами и без усилия поднялась. Плечо Солдата при этом оторвалось от пола. – Сильнее некуда».  
«Я имел в виду, что вам друг без друга будет сложно, – совершенно спокойно пояснил Щит. – Я тоже понимаю».  
«Что именно, круглый? – хмыкнула Рука. – Ты и твой Роджерс прекрасно можете существовать друг без друга, а вот мы…»  
«Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты умеешь ныть», – насмешливо перебил ее Щит.  
«Чего?»

Если бы только Рука могла, она подбежала бы к этому нахалу и хорошенько ему наподдала. Но Солдат спал, а следующего спарринга с Роджерсом ждать было еще несколько часов.

«Ну погоди, круглый, – прошипела она. – Ты еще пожалеешь, что сказал это».  
«А что? – Руке казалось, что она видит наглую ухмылку на морде Щита. – Судя по твоим словам, хуже, чем вам, приходится только голодающим детям Африки».  
«Козел», – четко сказала она по-русски.  
«Я не знаток иностранных языков», – тут же отозвался Щит.  
«Ничего, скоро выучишь», – пообещала Рука и улеглась на пол.

Удивительное дело, но ей даже удалось отдохнуть, и Солдату, кажется, тоже, потому что встал он куда более бодрым, чем обычно. А еще…

– Мне кажется, или тебя сегодня совсем не мучили кошмары? – внимательно оглядев Солдата, спросил Роджерс.

Тот задумался, машинально накручивая волосы на палец Руки. Та фыркнула про себя и мстительно зажала прядь между сочленениями пальцев. Солдат дернул себя за волосы и ойкнул.

– Не снились, – потирая висок, согласился он. – Помню, долго не мог уснуть, а потом словно вырубило. И никаких сновидений.  
– Здорово, – обрадовался Стив и хлопнул Солдата по плечу. – Значит, все идет на лад. Да, Баки?  
– Да.

«Вот видишь, отношения между ними становятся все лучше».

Немного позже Щит принимал на себя удары металлической руки Солдата, и Стив Роджерс только удивленно моргал. Ему казалось, что в этот раз Баки бьет куда сильнее. Конечно, он и думать не думал, что друг собирается его убить, наоборот, обрадованно решил, что тот и правда выздоравливает. Кошмары, пусть даже и первую ночь, не снились, осторожничать на тренировке он тоже перестал. Так глядишь и на кровать переберется. Представив, как это будет замечательно, Капитан Америка чуть ниже, чем надо опустил щит и мгновенно получил такой удар в лицо, от которого отлетел к стене и на несколько мгновений потерял сознание.

«Вот черт», – подумала Рука, смущенно прячась. Не потому, что трусила, а просто так вышло, что Солдат повернулся боком, помогая Роджерсу подняться, и легче легкого было уцепиться пальцами за штаны и не отсвечивать.

– Стив, прости, я… рука…

Солдат беспомощно бормотал извинения, а Капитан улыбался так счастливо, что было похоже, будто у него сотрясение.

«Ну, хоть восстанавливается недолго», – подумала Рука и поймала укоризненный взгляд Щита.

Солдат замолчал, быстро подвел его к скамейке у стены тренировочного зала и осторожно погладил по щеке.

– Стив, ты как?  
– Прекрасно, – бодро отозвался тот. – Теперь я вижу, что ты и правда выздоравливаешь. Удар по-прежнему хорошо поставлен. И ты не виноват, это я задумался.  
– Я никогда не бил тебя раньше, я помню, – тихонько сказал Солдат, помолчал и добавил: – Мне не нравится.

Роджерс мгновение пристально смотрел на него, потом поднялся на ноги и крепко обнял. Зимний Солдат минуту просто стоял, а потом так неожиданно обнял его в ответ, что Рука никак не успела отреагировать. Ей оставалось только смириться и осторожно поглаживать Капитана по спине. Впрочем, показать средний палец довольно ухмыляющемуся Щиту это ей не помешало. Солдат же в ответ на своеволие своей конечности только вздохнул, наверное, решив, что снова заело контакт.


End file.
